


A Suprise

by owoforbois



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: DBD, Dead by Daylight - Freeform, Kissing, M/M, dwake - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 06:28:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16299866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owoforbois/pseuds/owoforbois
Summary: Dwight has a surprise for his boyfriend, Jake. Shameless short gay fic from Jake's perspective (mostly).





	A Suprise

**Author's Note:**

> Holy fucking shit that's alot of people reading this? If you liked please leave kudos and remember to do that for other's work too! It really helps!

“Jake..”

His soft voice rumbles me from the haze of sleepiness I was in from just waking up. My eyebrows rose to meet his embarrassed face, and I watched his chest rise with determination. He courageously took my hands and tugged until I stood up, and he took my left hand. His hurt nails and damaged skin at the beginnings of them always worried me, but I had no opportunity in scolding him now. I kept up to his pace which only got faster the closer we got to the waterfall, and I could feel his anxiety through his aura alone. If that couldn't be enough to make out that my boyfriend was on the brink of a panic attack, I could feel his heartbeat in his palms. However, instead of mentioning it, I kept quiet. If he wanted to talk about something that pressured him, he could. I wouldn't be the one to make him, though. We finally ended up at the clearing of trees, where we usually met in the mornings to change. As I expected, we had our separate clothes laid out on little logs, and so I followed his example after our hands dropped. Right as I completed changing, my old bloodied clothes were tossed to the side along with his, then my cheeks were cupped to look my Dwight in the eyes. Little sparkling shines of tears were brimming at them, but I didn't speak up again. He looked determined, anxious, but like he would do something, so I let him. I let him move my hands to my eyes, covering them effectively enough.

“Can you see?”

“No.”

“Good. Keep like that.” After this was stated, the warmth from his skin vanished from me, but it had lingered for a second. I could hear a cough, and the shifting of grass in front of me. The water smelled fresh and sounded beautiful like always, and I let myself focus on that for a while. “You know how long we've been dating?”

“No?” I sounded a bit more curious now.

“Nine thousand, nine hundred and ninety nine years, Jake.” I knew that number was based on every trail that had happened were ‘years’ but it felt sickening, and sweet.

“What about it?”

“..Open your eyes.”

So I did. My hands dropped instinctively to my pockets, but they stopped at my sides when I started to register how Dwight was in front of me. My heart felt like it was going to start screaming, and maybe stab me to death from how fast it beated at me. “Dwi-”

“..I love you.” The whirling sound of a trial ending caught my ears, but my focused stayed right in the brunette's eyes. “This has been the best one thousand years of my life, and it's all thanks to you.” My heart clenched as I watched his lip quiver, but he spoke through when I knew that look of his throat tightening up. “I have loved you for a thousand years, and I'll love you forever more.” On one knee, I watched his shaking hands reach for behind his log for a small black box. “Jake Park.. w-will..” The suspense had to be killing us both by now. Dwight breathed in deep one more time, and then started his sentence over as he looked me in the eyes. As the box slid open, my vision was torn between looking at my boyfriend’s sincere eyes and the polished wooden ring inside.

“Jake Park, will you marry me?”

A laugh came out of me, one that broke my silence and made the tears roll down my cheeks. My voice cracked and I couldn't keep the stupid grin off my face. “Dwight Fairfield, it would be my pleasure.” I let him stand before he grabbed me first, burying his head into my shoulder with stupid, sobbing laughing that I was emitting as well.

“Stop being so formal!” He complained jokingly, giving me a squeeze as we embraced each other, before he moved back. I held out my hand for him to take, and we both stared as the ring slid onto my finger. As he was about to move his hand away, I held the still miniscule shaking hand in mine. My other went to his waist to pull my fiancé close, and I didn't even care about his chapped lips now. His free hand went through my fluffy hair, and this had to be the first time I've ever seen his eyes open when we were kissing. He usually got ashamed of how he looked, eyes glistening with adoration and his face with his ears sketched in a pink tint, but he locked eyes with me.

Extremely hesitantly, I pulled back to breathe, and waited for Dwight to lean into me. My hand that had been on his hips dug into my pocket, and I ensured that he wasn't looking before I switched it between my hands. His head tilted up at the metallic feeling going over his finger, I knew that much, and he looked at our hands. He clanked our rings together once he’d stared at it long enough, and his arms went right around my shoulders. On que, I lifted his thighs up and spun his hysterical frame around mine, just basking in the presence of each other.

“I love you so much. I don't care if we don't get out of here, Jake. I'll love you for eternity if it means you'll be with me.”

“You're much better at expressing love than I am, but I'd give up the forest if it meant we could be together.”

That meant so much, coming from the man that just wanted to live his life in the forest. Even with Dwight's fear of being held, that couldn't ruin the moment. Not now and not ever. Our rings didn't match, but neither did our personalities, and I believed that since they were made with love, that would be enough.


End file.
